


Mission Gone Awry

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, mission gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Rodney looked up at the darkening sky. "Sun should be going down in an hour, going to get cooler at that point. Cold and wet was not on the agenda."
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	Mission Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Quadruple dipping!
> 
> McSheplet 201: Blast from the past  
> Sunshine_Challenge: orange  
> SGA_Saturday: tablet  
> Trope_Bingo: sky

"McKay!" John called, to be heard above the rain as he looked around carefully to see if they had been followed. There was no movement in the open space around the tree they sought refuge under, but he'd have to stay alert.

"Working!" Rodney replied back, poking furiously at his tablet.

It was the tone that alerted John that they were pretty much fucked at the moment. He bit back a retort and worked the life signs detector to see if he could find Teyla and Ronon. 

"Fucking Wraith worshipers!" John muttered as he worked on the LSD. He finally found indicators for two life signs, but they had to be at least five clicks from where he and Rodney were.

"Think I found Teyla and Ronon," John announced. "Looks like they're on the other side of the river from us."

"Oh, good, more water," Rodney shot back.

John tried to raise them on the radio but got nothing but static. He had to believe they were okay and would work their way toward the Gate.

In addition to being chased by the villagers, and separated from the rest of their team, it was raining. Not a driving rain, but it was steady and didn't look like it would be ending soon. And there had been some thunder in the distance. They were under the only tree in an otherwise open area. 

Since the rain had started only a little while ago, they were relatively dry. But it wouldn't stay that way forever.

"We have another three hours before anyone misses us," John said. 

"More good news," Rodney said absently, peering closely at the tablet.

"Anything?" John asked.

Rodney sighed. "No, damnit. There's a signal that should be a power source, but I can't triangulate it. It originally pointed in the direction of that damned village, but now I can't get a steady fix at all."

"Any chance that means it's portable?" John asked.

"Could be," Rodney admitted. "But until I can get a clear signal, no telling what it might be." He looked up at the dark clouds. "Could be weather interference at this point."

"Okay. Then we're going to sit tight for a bit," John decided. "We're relatively safe, we can see anything coming at us and we have a relatively direct route back to the Gate. But that doesn't mean the locals won't be looking for us. I'd prefer we stay put rather than risk running into someone in a position we can't defend."

"We're going to get wet eventually," Rodney pointed out.

"That's what rain gear is for," John said. He swung his pack off his back and dug into it for the rain poncho that was standard equipment.

Rodney looked up at the darkening sky. "Sun should be going down in an hour, going to get cooler at that point. Cold and wet was not on the agenda."

John hesitated for a moment, then dug further into his pack. "Get out your rain poncho, but you can put this on first."

Rodney stared at John for a moment, then looked down at the orange fleece in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Rodney asked softly.

"It's not yours... well, not really," John admitted with a small grin. "But, well, I found one close to the one you were wearing in Antarctica online and I've been carrying it around for a while. Just in case." He shook it out. "It's a little crumpled, but it should help keep you warm."

Rodney handed John his tablet and then took off his jacket before quickly pulling on the fleece. He put the jacket back on and then the rain poncho. He wriggled for a moment, getting all the layers settled.

"Better?" John asked.

Rodney leaned in for a quick, soft kiss. They had to pay attention to their surroundings for anything more than that.

"Better!" he said with a smile.


End file.
